My Lover's Gone
by queenofsadness
Summary: um cant think of a good summary just pleeeeeze R/R Song Fic based on Dido song with same name. PG rating fro one tiny curse word ( damn censors)


                                      My Lover's Gone 

Chloe Sullivan stepped out of the shower and wrapped the fluffy white towel around her lithe frame. Wiping the steam from the mirror with her palm, she surveyed her reflection. She had changed herself so much, she uttered to herself, a miniscule amount of disgust rippling within her. All for him, all because of him. She cursed herself for thinking of him and she quietly left the small bathroom, fleeing from her memories. 

She walked over to the boom box and pressed the play button. The ethereal intro played then came the haunting voice.

            MY LOVERS GONE

            Yes he is gone, gone, gone. My first and only.

            HIS BOOTS NO LONGER BY MY DOOR

The boots he cherished as a kid, the ones that looked so out of place next to my small sneakers and pumps. The boots that solidified his status as a farm boy.

            HE LEFT AT DAWN

            He slipped away from me

            AND AS I SLEPT, I FELT HIM GO

            And I lay still as he left me and then I ran later.

            RETURNS NO MORE

            Every day, I wait but he odes not come

            I WILL NOT WATCH THE OCEAN

            His eyes so very blue- green.

            MY LOVER"S GONE

            He is not here with me

            NO EARTHLY SHIPS WILL EVER BRING HIM HOME AGAIN

No matter how much I pray; I know that nothing will bring him back to me. No earthly ship brought him to me. My jealousy, my insecurity made me flee.

            MY LOVER"S GONE

            He is not here with me though I wish him to be

            I KNOW THAT KISS WILL BE MY LAST

            It was the most tender thing that we experienced and I knew that it was over.

            NO MORE HIS SONG

            No more hearing him sing Good Ol' Boys out of tune as he showered.

            THE TUNE UPON HISLIPS HAS PASSED   
            I SING ALONE WHILE I WATCH THE OCEAN   
            MY LOVER"S GONE

            I left him just as he left me.

            NO EARTHLY SHIPS WILL EVER BRING HIM HOME AGAIN

            Nothing in this world would bring him to me.

            BRING HIM HOME AGAIN

            Nothing could bring him into my arms, where he belongs.

            MY LOVER'S GONE

            His face still haunts me.

            HIS BOOTS NO LONGER AT MY DOOR

            Those big and dirty boots that he loved with a passion.

            HE LEFT AT DAWN

            The sun shone from his eyes

            AND AS I SLEPT, I FELT HIM GO

            I let him leave so I could run with no guilt

            RETURNS NO MORE

            He never returned to my arms

            I WILL NOT WATCH THE OCEAN

            To see the color of his eyes

            MY LOVER'S GONE

            He is gone away from me

            NO EARTHLY SHIPS WILL EVER BRING HIM HOME AGIN

            Nothing could return him to me.

            BRING HIM HOME AGAIN

            She wiped the last of the tears from her artificial brown eyes. Why does he make me so sappy, she asked herself? Because you still love him, you dolt, she told herself. She put the last faint trace of eye shadow across her lid when the phone beside her bed rang shrilly. Perry's, her editor, gruff voice carried heavily into her ear.

            " Lane get your ass over here, now."

            " Why?"

            " We have a breaking story."

            " Where?"

            " At the LexCorp tower."

            " I'm on my way."

            " No, Lane stop by here first."

            " Why Perry?"

            " I want you to take our newest reporter to the scene."

            " New reporter."

            " Yea freshly picked from the cornfields to our south."

            This got Chloe interested quickly

            " Who?"

            " One. Clark Kent."

            The breath escaped her lungs and her heart began to beat rapidly.

            " Lane?"

            " Yeah."

            " Why are you still on the phone with me, Lane, get your ass down here."

            Chloe smiled despite the bombshell just dropped upon her. She put the phone back on the cradle and quickly grabbed her purse and light coat.

            " Well," she said," here goes nothing."

            The last she heard of the song was 

            BRING HIM HOME 

            And she smiled as she closed her door.


End file.
